Druue Transitora
Druue Transitora is a Force sensitive TarlokeT/TekolraT who was active during the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire. She was adopted at a very young age by Drasilda III and taught in the ways of the Force by Rastleton Har-dii. Appearance Druue has an appearance not uncommon among TarlokeT/TekolraT individuals. Her skin is an orange-ish shade of brown and covered with scales. Her hair is a burnt orange in color. She keeps it straight and grown out to 72 centimeters in length. Her eyes are bright red. Her hands are typical for a TarlokeT/TekolraT, having a second thumb each, making her hands perfectly symmetrical. She has many hundreds of needle-like retractable teeth in front of the standard set that most species have. There is also a bright red mole on the back of her neck. She usually wears a skin-tight yellow outfit underneath a loose black skirt and brown leather jacket. She keeps the jacket unbuttoned most of the time. She also wears a black diamond ring on her left middle finger. She wears a single button earing on her right ear that is made of red crystal and shaped like a four-pointed star. Personality Druue was raised in two very distinct circumstances. She was raised by a wealthy member of the Trade Federation surrounded by servants and the nothing but the best of everything. She was also raised by a ruthless tax collector on an old rusted ship being taught the philosophy of the Force. From her time with Rastleton, she gained a deep-rooted respect for peace and quiet. She also learned that however nice material goods may be, they often get in the way of the simpler things in life. She learned the value of meditation and self-awareness. She also saw in Rastleton's targets the pain brought to those who sought out wrath or vengence. From her time with Drasilda III, she gained much knowledge of the ways of the galaxy. She learned how politics work and why they sometimes don't. She learned how to fit in or at least get along with almost any group, ranging from outlaws to senators. Most importantly, she learned that it is very important to be well informed before making any decision. Druue's perfect world would be one with her as an objective observer to everything. If she knew everything and could be affected by nothing she would be completely satisfied. She is never more upset than when there is something important that she doesn't know and doesn't know how to find out. Unfortunately, this leads to something of a weakness. If curiosity killed the cat, who knows what should have happened to Druue. When given a mystery that interests her and a way to solve it, there's almost nothing that can stop her from investigating. This can easily be used against her. Another failure of hers is that when she thinks she knows everything she needs to know, she becomes quite inactive. This was the cause for her time of isolation on Masoor. She doesn't become lazy exactly, just very introspective. History Druue was born on the planet GroniJ/JinorG. Her parents died in a mining accident. She was adopted by Drasilda III of the Trade Federation. When she was five years old she started to show signs of Force potential. Not too long after that she began to travel and train with Rastleton Har-dii. Whenever Drasilda and Rastleton interacted, Druue could see that they cared for each other greatly. When Druue accidentally reffered to her "two moms" to a shopkeep Drasilda and Rastleton both became very quiet and their faces grew red. When she was twelve, she was captured alongside Rastleton by the Hutts. Her adoptive mother traded herself into slavery to protect the two of them, and was subsequently killed when Rastleton tried to rescue her. Druue watched as her two moms revealed their true feelings for one another. Drasilda had given legal guardianship of Druue to Rastleton in her will. Druue continued to train with her new mom for years afterwards. On her 21st birthday she was given her own ship, Catharsis. She used it to travel to Masoor to finish her training in private. One of the first things she did on Masoor was to build her lightsaber. Druue remained on Masoor throughout the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire. She built herself a cabin to call home. She became extremely secluded for several years. When she left, she was shocked at how different the galaxy had become after only seven years of isolation. She quickly set out to familiarize herself with the new state of the world. The next decade or so of her life was rather uneventful. She lived on Masoor and would occasionally travel elsewhere to keep up with current galactic events, such as the ongoing Rebel movement. She briefly considered joining the rebels before realizing that her Force abilities would render her an easy target for the Empire if she were to reveal them to the galaxy at large. When she was 45 years old, she recieved a package to her cabin on Masoor containing the Holocron of Darth Drago, which had been added to significantly by the experiences and personality of Druue's second mother, Rastleton Har-dii. The message that came with it explained that Rastleton had been given a suspicious order from her superiors and was unsure of her own chances at survival. Only a matter of weeks later, Druue discovered that her second mother had died in the Battle of Yavin. She immediately launched an investigation into the reason behind Rastleton's presence on the Death Star. She interrogated imperial officers and stole pre-stolen imperial records from the Rebel Alliance. When she found out who gave the order, she tracked one Ereld Joans to a vacation resort on Destine IV. She hit a dead end. However, while on the planet, she had an encounter with a fellow Force adept, Jaeson-Araan Cypher. She trained his mental defenses in exchange for testing her new dream-entry method on him. While the two were on Masoor, a pair of bounty hunters found them and attempted to bring them in for the Empire. One of the hunters she put in a coma. She finally found Ereld in a relocation camp for refugees who had lived on Alderaan. She tested a new ability on the officer, memory extraction. She learned that he had been bribed to give the order by the same Hutt that had captured her when she was twelve. Ereld awoke never knowing that she was even there. She travelled to Tatooine to question one of the Hutts, only to find the entire underworld shaken by the recent demise of one of their most powerful members, Jabba the Hutt. All the crime hubs and hideouts she tried to visit had been moved. She eventually tracked one member of the Hutt clan, Reginald the Hutt, to a hollow mountain located near the southern magnetic pole. Unfortunately, the mountain itself seemed to act as a very powerful interference to the Force. She would have to get help to be able to breach it... Equipment Druue constructed her own Lightsaber during her time of solitude on Masoor. The handle is 18 centimeters long and 13 millimeters in radius. The blade is 1.3 meters long and 8 millimeters in radius. The blade has a 3 degree curve. The handle is matte black and the blade is yellow. Druue also has her own "digital paper", one of the signiture tools used by Rastleton Har-dii. It is a display screen that appears at first glance to be a completely ordinary piece of paper. It can display a variety of pre-determined images that can be switched between by voice command. It is primarily used for false identification. Druue's ship is the same ship used by Darth Drago, Catharsis. It is a modified escape pod. It has a very rudimentary Hyperdrive that overheats easily with continuous use. Druue also has Drago's Holocron that was continued after his death by Rastleton Har-dii. Abilities As a TarlokeT/TekolraT individual, Druue has several notable differences in capability as compared to a human. Starting at physical maturity, around 16 years old, Druue ages about half as quickly as the average human. Unfortunately her TarlokeT/TekolraT physiology also means that she must undergo photosynthesis for at least an hour each day. If she neglects to do so for more than 18 hours, her mental capacities will rapidly deteriorate. She becomes sluggish and easily irritable, almost like she has a really bad hangover. Another downside to her species is that she overheats very easily. Her body naturally generates a great amount of heat and does not have sufficient cooling machinisms in place for the warmer climates of other planets. Druue can only spend up to four hours each day in atmospheric temperatures over 28 degrees celsius. Any longer and she is likely to pass out. Webbing There is a bright red spot on the back of her neck that is capable of generating and extruding adhesive protein strings, otherwise known as webbing. She can only produce at a maximum rate of 1 centimeter per second. Creating this substance is very dehydrating for her. If she tries to generate as much as 16 meters of web without eating or drinking she is almost guaranteed to pass out before she's completed. She can somewhat control the thickness of the web strands, making them more durable or less visible. Her default size is 2 millimeters in radius. A standard 4 millimeter thick strand is capable of supporting up to 48 kilos. The webbing is also surprisingly effective insolation, decreasing the voltage of a source by almost a factor of 2 per centimeter of webbing. (1 centimeter halves, 2 brings it down to a quarter, 3 is an eighth, 4 is a 16th, etc.) However, there is slight chance of combustion if the webs are used in this way. Force Powers She is skilled in adeptly manipulating small objects with telekinesis. Unfortunately she has yet to develop the raw power required for objects heavier than 6 kilos. Her Force perception is admirable in combat, although limited in other areas. She has refined her danger sense to the point where she will almost always be alerted as much as two seconds in advance if there is any forthcoming danger, be it environmental or with intent. The exception to this is Force related threats. Lightsabers and the powers of other Force users are outside her ability to detect. Memory Extraction Her most impressive ability is one that she figured out herself through listening to the research of Darth Drago with his Holocron. She can reach into someone's unconscious mind and read their memories through the careful manipulation of dreams. She becomes entirely immobile and unaware of the outside world while she is doing this. If her body is moved she will lose focus and be unable to complete the extraction. Contact with water or the smell of smoke will instantly awaken her. In addition, the link can only be maintained within 3 meters of the target. If Druue is moved further away than that, she will instantly awaken. In addition, if the subject is dreaming when read, they may be able to detect the invasion through a sudden shift in the topic of their dreams. While she is reading a memory, the subject will be reliving that same memory in dream form. Also, if the target can control their own dreams, they may be able to show her a slightly altered version of the memory. Druue is able to teach people how to block this method completely. Doing so requires that one recognize when they are being read. After that they must manipulate their dream in such a way as to make their intruder appear physically within the dream. After that the invader will only be able to explore the memory from the perspective of their form in the dream. If the in-dream self of the extracter can be immobilized or blinded in some way, they will be unable to gather information. Once they have been granted physical form within the dream they will also be rendered incapable of leaving on their own until the victim has awoken. If the target awakens while she is still inside their dream, she must go through a readjustment period in which her physical capabilities are severely limited. Her depth perception and spatial sense are both reverted to an extremely limited state. Also worth noting, most members of reptillian or semi-aquatic species, such as Trandoshans and Gungans, are seemingly immune to this ability. If she attempts to read them she will simply hit a barrier in their minds and instantly snap back to reality. Force Adepts are also somewhat resistant, although not to the same extent. Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Female Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon